role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Loath
Dr. Loath is an evil scientist on the XP experiment and role-play character used byFr0stfur. History Escape from the Gobi Desert Dr. Loath was one of Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's highest assistants. He was there when all of the XPs escaped into the Gobi Desert, and was assigned to go after them with Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, and Dr. Agony in his giant mech. Eventually they caught up and battled the XPs: Dr. Loath went up against XP-08. XP-08 started off with the advantage: his speed made himself able to dodge all of Dr. Loath's beam attacks, and his physical attacks were ineffective. However, the tables were turned when XP-08 tried to shock Dr. Loath. The mech simply absorbed the electricity and grew stronger, letting Dr. Loath punch XP-08 with a fist of fire that sent him reeling in pain. Dr. Hate used the opportunity to blast XP-08 with eye lasers and chest beams. On the brink of defeat, XP-08 used his great speed and flight to retreat with the other XPs, with Dr. Loath and the others in hot pursuit. This was the point at which XP-00 came into play. As they chased after the XPs, the group of robots were quickly electrocuted by the worm before he fled. XP-00 tried this again, only to be damaged hard by Dr. Loath, who had absorbed the electricity, and retreating for real. Soon after they ran into the exhausted XPs and battled them yet again. This time Dr. Loath went for XP-02 and XP-06. As he attacked XP-02, XP-06 interrupted with very strong punches. Needing to take him out of the fight quick, Dr. Loath blasted a hole in XP-06 with his orange chest laser. Next, as XP-02 put a dent in him with a torrent of water, Dr. Loath electrocuted XP-02, getting rid of most of the insect's water and crippling her. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, smashing into Dr. Loath and burying him in sand. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. Furious, Dr. Loath and the others lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. Dr. Hate was quickly killed by XP-02 and XP-11, leaving the three doctors to fend for themselves against the eight XPs. Dr. Loath was pitted up against XP-04A, XP-04B, and XP-08. While he beat XP-08 in the last fight, this was different. XP-08 didn't use electricity at all: he only beat on Dr. Loath physically and sent him flying with strong winds. XP-04B traded blows with Dr. Loath, dealing lots of low-damage melee attacks and getting hit by a few, hard-hitting attacks. Just when it seemed like Dr. Loath was getting somewhere, however, XP-04A healed her two allies, putting them back to full health. Too damaged to continue, Dr. Loath was torn apart by XP-04B, killing the man inside. Abilities *Electric breath *Eye Lasers *Great strength *Flight at Mach 2 *Electricity absorbtion *Orange beam from chest Category:Role-Play Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Deceased Category:Minor Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)